Cargo transported for commercial and other uses is often shipped in semi-trailers or other trucks, railcars, ships, aircraft or other shipping vehicles. Stacking of the cargo within the shipping vehicle may provide efficiencies, however, certain types of cargo might not be readily stackable due to a variety of different reasons such as the nature or configuration of the cargo.